


her eyelashes are lightning

by teachingpoetrytofish (bamelot89)



Series: Feathers and Blood [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/teachingpoetrytofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>the embodiment of it, she is</i><br/>a manifestation of what she<br/>hates<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	her eyelashes are lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Four final project/essay things I should be working on, but when you get feels you get feels.  
> A poem about Claire Novak and revenge.

she's the girl with remnants of stars

underneath her fingernails.

comet ash is embedded in her

skin and she'll never be able to get it out and she

hates it

but at the same time misses the unbearable

heat

that accompanied it because there

was power, she had been

powerfuly, and now she's a tiny speck

of that moment.

the strings inside her will never stop

reverberating entirely because something that

immense

can never fully vanish.

 

she spends her days tracking the

avian flight patterns and following traces of

halos

and polishing silver until it reflects sunlight back

brighter than before.

she's alone because her father's gone, and

her mother fell into an abyss where people

fall

when they can't handle things shortly after,

and she'll never forgive the crimes

against her family that the cosmos passed over

without a glance.

 

her name means illustrious

and she will be, wait and see,

she will be magnificient,

and illustrious sounds like luster and she is

the embodiment of it, she is

a manifestation of what she

hates

and when she kills it,

she will kill herself and everything she is,

everything she has

become

because of it,

but with this she has acquiesced.

she has a fever, but to get rid of it, she must

kill both the source and the

host,

because if given time, the host will become the

disease,

and she will not wear that halo again.

it is not hers and she is not its.

she is the no one that will push the silver

into its eyes,

into the empty eyes of her father,

and when the planetary explosion

ignites,

she will let herself be

swallowed.


End file.
